


Shelter

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Series: Home [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Post-Endgame, past Superboy/M'gann M'orzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is far from sure that what he feels is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

The moon is nearly full. Conner can see it through the broken roof overhead. The chunks of the ceiling that should have blocked his view lay stacked in a corner. He’d been yelling about something earlier, and had kicked the wall in frustration - not too hard, he wanted the wall to still be there after - and bits of ceiling had crashed down on him. It had been the first time in ages that he’d heard Kaldur laugh. It had started as a snort, then grew into a chuckle, and all too soon the Atlantean was bent double with laughter. After a stunned moment, he found himself laughing too. If either of them laughed so hard they’d cried just a little, no one else was there to witness it, and they’d never tell. It felt good to finally see Kaldur smile again.

Kaldur had been back with the team for a month before leaving, though at least this time, it wasn’t on a secret, deadly undercover mission. Conner had initially stayed, as the remnants of their team tried to heal. But the silence left by Wally’s absence was far too loud, and the space in his mind where he used to talk with M’gann was too quiet, and closets were, for the first time in his life, suffocating. So Conner had sought out his friend, having heard Kaldur tell Aquaman where he intended to go. He’d been prepared for Kaldur to tell him to leave as soon as he arrived at the small, secluded house that was Kaldur’s new home. To his surprise, Kaldur wasn’t upset at having his solitude broken; rather, the Atlantean almost seemed pleased with the disturbance Conner brought.

Now, four months later, tucked between the wall and Kaldur, under the new skylight, Conner feels relaxed. There’s no TV here, no “No Signal” to listen to when everything gets too much, but the quiet loudness of the wetlands outside is almost as good. He can feel Kaldur’s breath puff on his chest, his short-cropped hair on Conner’s shoulder, an arm slung over his waist. And he knows that if Kaldur asked for it, Conner would bring him the moon. And he is far from sure that this means what he feels is love, because he already loves M’gann and how can he love two people and have them both feel like home? And he’s not sure how to ask, or if he wants an answer yet. Kaldur’s asleep anyway. But he knows Kaldur’s loved before, and has only ever welcomed Conner’s clumsy advances, and for right now that’s enough.


End file.
